Ce soir, je meurs
by Ripper de la Blackstaff
Summary: Severus est condamné à mort. Pourquoi ?


Salut tout le monde !!!

Donc bien sûr, l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Doomspark. Je traduis !!!

Sans plus de préambule, chers lecteurs, bonne lecture !

Il n'y avait plus de détraqueurs à Azkaban. Pas depuis la fin de la guerre 12 ans auparavant. Une des premières choses que Arthur Weasley avait faites après sa nomination au poste de ministre de la magie avait été de se débarrasser d'eux. A ce moment là, je pensais... Pour dire vrai, je n'y pensais pas. C'était juste un mémo négligeable dans une vie déjà très occupée.

Les pires jours de ma vie ont été marqués par la pluie.

Il pleut dehors. Je peux l'entendre. Si j'étire les chaînes de mes chevilles au maximum, je peux atteindre la fenêtre de ma cellule et regarder dehors. Mais je ne le fais pas. C'est une pluie froide et fine, celle qui vous glace les os et vous donne plus de frissons que la mort elle même. Je n'ai jamais aimé la pluie. Il n'a rien de particulièrement romantique à l'écouter ruisseler sur un toit. C'est un son triste et solitaire. C'est le son de la futilité.

La Guerre avait détruit le monde sorcier. Aucune famille n'en été ressortie indemne. Quelques lignées avaient été décimées. Pourtant, la nature reprit son cours et beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières procréèrent dans les années suivantes. Virginia Weasley et Neville Longdubat se marièrent et se mirent au travail pour battre le record de la mère Weasley.

Ce fut l'année où Harry Longdubat arriva à Poudlard que je réalisais que la guerre était vraiment finie. Je n'avais connu rien d'autre pendant des années. et c'était dur pour moi de m'adapter à la paix. Difficile de relâcher mes défenses. Difficile aussi de ne plus attendre la brûlure de la Marque Sombre sur mon bras, la convocation de Voldemort. Oh, elle s'est effacée avec le temps. Mais les souvenirs de cette douleur étaient frais et encore sanglants.

Alors, la paix. Une fois que j'avais compris, je ne savais pas comment agir. Pour la première fois de ma vie adulte, j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais. Libre de choisir. Et libre d'arrêter de boire la goutte du mort-vivant, boisson qui avait été mon seul paradis pendant des années.

Ce ne fut donc pas étrange, pour moi, de me rendre compte que je pouvais courtiser n'importe quelle sorcière qui me plaisait. Ce fut une épiphanie effrayante. J'en laissai presque tomber la potion tue-loup de Lupin. Heureusement, j'avais de bons réflexes.

Mais qui voudrait de moi ? Et quelle sorcière avec qui partager ma vie ? Ma vie, mes passions, mes pensées les plus intimes ? Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Je rangeai ces pensées l'arrière de ma tête, et commençai à me préparer pour une autre année d'enseignement. Et ma vie fut mise sans dessus dessous.

Elle était revenue à Poudlard pour enseigner les Runes Anciennes. Miss Granger, ancienne Miss Je-sais-tout qui m'avait poursuivi de sa main lancée en l'air pendant 7 années. Je ne l'avais reconnue jusqu'à ce que Minerva ne la présente à la réunion de début d'année.

Elle avait fini par venir à bout de cette masse capillaire broussailleuse et sauvage pour la transformer en vagues ondulées et douces. Elle était une femme troublante, mais pas dans le sens classique de la beauté. Cette réunion me fit comprendre sans doute aucun que son esprit était toujours aussi tranchant. Elle avait appris le tact durant la dernière décennie et cela lui allait bien. Je me rappelle avoir pensé que ce serait agréable de travailler avec elle.

J'avais toujours vingt ans de plus qu'elle, mais les sorciers sont connus pour leur longévité extrême. Deux décennies n'étaient qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan de deux siècles. Elle avait 28 ans, une adulte. L'âge n'était pas un obstacle.

Nous parlions, comme deux collègues puis comme quelque chose de plus. Nos discussions finirent par inclure d'autres choses, des livres, la cuisine, l'art, des choses que j'avais aimé dans ma jeunesse mais dont je n'avais pas l'occasion de parler. Et donc, je finis par la courtiser, presque sans m'en rendre compte.

Les jours semblaient incomplets si on ne se voyait pas, si on ne se parlait pas. J'inventais des excuses pour lui parler. Elle faisait pareil et nous en riions.

Juste avant les vacances de Pâques, je lui ai demandé de m'épousé et elle accepta. Mon timing, par contre, n'était peut-être pas le meilleur que l'on puisse faire. Elle avait prévu de passer l'été chez ses amis et ne voulait pas changer ses plans. J'étais bien trop heureux pour protester. L'été était court, et ensuite, elle serait mienne pour toujours. Nous avions prévu de nous marier pendant les vacances d'hiver.

L'été se passa bien. Je m'occupais l'esprit en imaginant notre vie à deux. Tout était sujet à l'approbation de Hermione, bien sûr. Je lui avais acheté un hibou pour notre correspondance, car nous nous écrivions tous les jours. Elle avait dit vouloir une maison à la campagne, donc j'avais commencé à en chercher une. Bien sûr, il fallait une maison avec assez de place pour nos livres. Sa collection était aussi vaste que la mienne, et nous avions très peu d'exemplaires en double. Et bien sûr, il y avait le mariage en lui même. J'étais en conséquence, très occupé.

Elle avait l'air un peu distante le jour de son retour, et quand je lui en demandai la raison, elle mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue et elle voulut se retirer tôt pendant quelques jours. J'acceptai, évidemment. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de souhaiter qu'elle fût un peu plus enthousiaste quant à nos noces. Elle refusait absolument d'en discuter.

Après une semaine, l'inquiétude me gagna. Il fallait finaliser quelques plans et nous devions parler de notre avenir. L'aisance de nos discussions me manquait aussi. Un vendredi pluvieux, je cueillais une rose blanche et l'emmenai dans ses appartements. J'allais la laisser sur son oreiller pour lui signaler ma venue, si jamais elle n'était pas là.

Je posai la fleur sur son lit et partit, mais je remarquai un parchemin qui était tombé de son bureau. En le ramassant, je ne pus m'empêcher de le lire.

Mon chéri,

Bientôt, bientôt, nous serons ensemble pour toujours ! Sois encore un peu patient, j'ai encore quelques problèmes à régler. Je veux que notre nouvelle vie soit libre de tout.

A toi et à toi seul,

Hermione.

Je souris en le lisant, et quittai la pièce en silence. Son hibou viendrait probablement taper à ma fenêtre aujourd'hui. Sans doute avant le dîner. Je capterais son attention et lui sourirais et elle saurait que je comprenais.

La pluie n'arrêta pas de tomber ce jour là. Une pluie glaciale.

Donc, je fus déconcerté quand elle me foudroya du regard et m'ignora complètement. Elle partit quand ce fut décemment possible et je la suivis.

- Va-t-en Severus.

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir.

- Va-t-en.

- Mais...

Je n'eus pas la chance d'en dire plus. Elle prit la bague que je lui avais donnée et me la jeta.

- Espèce de connard ! Tu croyais vraiment que je pourrais t'aimer ? C'est fini entre nous ! Fini ! Tu m'entends ?

Je m'agenouillai et ramassai la bague.

- Je pensais... Je ne comprends pas...

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne comprends rien de toute façon ! Tu es vieux ! Tu es triste ! Tu n'es rien pour moi !

- Hermione, s'il te plaît !

- Va-t-en Severus. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Je partis avec toute la dignité que je pus rassembler, pas beaucoup selon la situation. Mon esprit nageait dans une mer de confusion et de douleur. C'est bizarre comme l'amour peut faire mal.

Je n'apparus ni au petit déjeuner, ni au déjeuner le lendemain. J'espérais qu'elle viendrait me voir. Espérais qu'elle admettrait s'être trompée. Espérais qu'elle ne mettrait pas mon coeur en miette.

Elle ne vint pas.

Je descendis pour le dîner, pour parler à Albus, de ma démission pour la fin de l'année. Je ne supporterais pas de rester dans un lieu où tout m'évoquait Hermione.

En passant dans le hall, j'entendis des voix étouffées dans une des salles de classe. Je m'arrêtai et allais enquêter.

Elle était là, dans les bras du plus jeune des garçons Weasley. Il baladait ses mains sur elle, quelque chose qu'elle ne m'avait jamais permise. Je les regardais jusqu'à ce que ce qu'ils faisaient devint évident : il allait la prendre là, sur le sol de la classe. Et je suis parti.

Mon esprit n'était plus confus, il étouffait d'une rage aveuglante et brûlante. Mes mains tremblèrent tout le long du chemin jusqu'à mes quartiers. Je ne pouvais pas y penser, je n'y PENSERAIS pas. Mais pourtant, à chaque fois que mes yeux se fermaient, je les voyais. Je LE voyais la toucher. Je LA voyais l'encourager.

Je ne pus le supporter. Je retournai directement à cette salle, m'attendant à moitié à ne plus les trouver là, espérant ne plus les trouver là. Je ne suis même plus sûr de ce que je pensais à ce moment. Mais ils étaient toujours là, baignant dans la sueur et l'odeur du sexe.

Je les ai tué. Elle pour m'avoir trahi, lui pour avoir pris ce qui était à moi. Le procès fut une simple formalité. Ils brisèrent ma baguette et me condamnèrent à mort.

Avant la nomination des détraqueurs à Azkaban, les sorciers et sorcières condamnés à mourir, étaient brûlés, pendus ou noyés. Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de détraqueurs à Azkaban, les traditions sont revenues.

Je suis pendu ce soir.

THE END !

Alors c'était bien ? Les mouchoirs sont sortis ? Dîtes moi tout ! Il y a un petit bouton qui hurle : APPUYEZ MOI DESSUS !!!!!!!!! Donc voil ! Obéissez, bande de Dobby !

A la prochaine !

Ripper de la Blackstaff


End file.
